worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Darkness Wiki
The World of Darkness WikiForge is a database of fan material and a project to give role-players a one-stop site for fan-made creations for White Wolf's World of Darkness. This is a wiki, so anyone can create or edit a page. For the basics on editing, you can refer to "how to edit a page" on Wikipedia. As a wiki, users are encouraged to offer feedback and advice on others' contributions in order to better the entries. Since each contribution reflects the creator's personal style, editors are asked to discuss before editing an entry. Basics Starting Out For more information, visit , and . Sandbox The Sandbox is a place to fiddle around with your Wiki texts, if necessary. Recent Changes We recommend you visit to browse what's new. Statistics We are currently working on articles. The Forge Mission Statement World of Darkness Forge exists to become a central location for Storyteller's wanting to share ideas and works they have created for the role-playing game World of Darkness. The Forge will maintain a high standard of quality modules so that the readers will have little confusion or work to do if they chose to incorporate a module from the Forge into their game. Creating Content for the World of Darkness Forge Go to the appropriate area to add your module, a template will be provided to show what is expected of the module. Also be sure to check out the modules already existing in that area. If your idea/module needs editing type at the top of your module so that you and other editors can look at it to make it complete. Most importantly: DO NOT copy material from any of White Wolf's books. If you are using an advantage, chart, etc. cite the page reference. Realize that if you cite from a supplement your work may be of less use to the general World of Darkness Storytellers. Choose Your Reality World of Darkness 2004 (nWoD) *New World of Darkness **Vampire: The Requiem **Werewolf: The Forsaken **Mage: The Awakening **Promethean: The Created **Changeling: The Lost **Hunter: The Vigil World of Darkness Classic (oWoD) *Old World of Darkness **Vampire: The Masquerade **Werewolf: The Apocalypse **Mage: The Ascension **Wraith: The Oblivion **Changeling: The Dreaming **Hunter: The Reckoning **Mummy: The Resurrection **Kindred of the East **Demon: the Fallen Non-Canon, Unofficial World of Darkness *New World of Darkness **Hunchback: The Lurching A Storytelling Game about Hunchbacks, humans twisted and warped by dark spirit powers. This game draws on the archetypes of the Hunchback movie monster traditions, from the bellringing Quasimodo to the quintessential Mad Doctor's servant, but gives these archetypes a GothPunk twist. **Mad Scientist: The Experiment It's more than Weird Science, it's MADNESS! With exceprts from RPGNet discussions. **Torso: The Rustling Something truly vile. Truly tasteless. "They want what you take for granted, an arm and a leg!" **Chimera Rules Expanded rules to allow for the creation of Chimera as presented in Skinchangers *Old World of Darkness **Zombie: The Coil aka Zombie: The Braaaaaiiiinnnnsss!!!! **Immortal: The Gathering **Wereshark: The Buffet News Newest news is at the top, oldest news is at the bottom. October 18, 2008. Added loads of material from the old forge. Needs a lot of cleanup, though, but this site really is a mess. And it's really late right now. --Zenoseiya 00:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) February 8, 2007. Has anyone been reading Hunchback: The Lurching? This is absolutely neato. SheliakBob's been working on it. Fascinating. This has as much work and detail as Zombie: The Coil. VampRomero January 13, 2007. I've working on categorizing mostly the old WoD stuff, centering around VtM, but also some fannish things. VampRomero November 23, 2005. I've added plot and subplot sections to New World of Darkness and Vampire: The Requiem. Let's have some fun out there. Atlastawake November 21, 2005. It looks like we've established a new standard operating procedure when it comes to fan material we find on the forums. Just so we're clear, simply ask the author for permission to copy it here. It's very easy, they will probably say yes and it can save a lot of headache in the future. Thanks. Atlastawake November 7, 2005. Given the activity on it looks like we have our first major question for the wiki: should we be allowed to copy fan material from the White-Wolf forums and post them here even if we cite the author? I can see both sides of the issue and I was going to start a thread on the WW forums so all parties could discuss this but the thing isn't letting me log in. (I'll be starting the thread as soon as I can.) In the meantime, I'm going to add the Keep Pristine template to all the copied materials I know about. If you know of others, please add that tag. Also, please refrain from adding material until we figure this out. This is an issue I'd like to settle before it gets nasty. See talk page for more information. Atlastawake October 31, 2005. Happy Halloween everyone! And it looks like this season we had a bout of vandalism. Lots of links by an unidentified user were deleted; I have personally reverted the entries. For the record, please delete if and only if you have permission from the author (I don't know if this person did or not), please identify yourself in some way (like signing in) and please indicate why you are deleting in the summary page below the edit window. Thanks! Atlastawake October 2, 2005. I'm very happy that I've noticed some activity on the wiki besides my own. So let me welcome these newcomers (Welcome!) and encourage everyone to make a profile (top right). It will make it easier to address others as the site grows. October 1, 2005. Site launched. Created to replace the New World of Darkness and the World of Darkness Forge. Community *Links *FAQ World of Darkness Cites * World of Darkness Core * Vampire:the Requiem * Werewolf:the Forsaken * Mage:the Awakening Things to Do * Cite to books * Clean up articles * Add to stubs Category:Browse